


Kris and the Healer

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: kradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is a Lycan.  Adam is a Kindred (vampire).  Their species hate each other.  So what happens when Adam finds an injured Kris in the woods?  Do they rip each other apart or awaken a symbiotic bond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kris and the Healer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Symbiotic Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5168) by Gale Stanley. 



> Symbiotic= having an interdependent relationship. This story is set in the "Symbiotic Mates" universe of Gale Stanley's AMAZING books. I wanted to write Kradam into the 'verse so bad, and when I saw the Porn for Charity thing over at Kradamfest on Dreamwidth, I decided to finally write it! This is not my first attempt at writing porn, but it is the first story that I've written with porn that I like enough to post. That being said, don't be too mean to me. I'm new at the whole porn thing. I usually write fluff, fluff, and more FLUFF!!!

Kris knew it was a bad idea to come out here. Everyone had told him not to go, but he just wouldn't listen. No, instead of mourning his mate's death in a healthy way with family by his side, he had to go out into the forest all by himself. Now he was lying close to death near Kindred territory after falling from a ledge he failed to see in his sorrow. Any second now, a disgusting vamp would discover him.

 

Two weeks ago, he wouldn't have thought this was where he'd be. He had been so happy. Yeah, Katy wasn't the love of his life, but she was his best friend. Kris preferred the hard lines of a man over her soft curves, but she was understanding. They lived happily together, overjoyed that their alpha had decided to pair them together. If Kris had to be with any other female, he probably wouldn't have taken his mating so well, but Katy was a pleasant alternative, albeit not an entirely equal one, to any man.

 

They hadn't had any children, but not many couples did. Lycans were currently undergoing a breeding crisis. Not many of the females could conceive, so their population was dwindling drastically. Soon, the Kindred population might be able to overcome them. Kindred were having the same breeding problems, but they could still increase their numbers by turning humans. A turned human wasn't as strong, but it was better to increase numbers than keep the bloodlines pure. Lycans had no way of turning humans, so if a wolf died, there was no way to make up for the loss.

 

Katy had decided to go for a run in the woods the night everything changed. She hadn't ran as a wolf in a while and was missing the connection to the Earth that being a wolf provided. Normally, Kris would have gone with her, but he was on guard duty that night, patrolling the perimeters of the town to be sure the Kindred didn't launch an attack on the Lycans. She went into the Lycan controlled half of the forest. A hour had gone by before Kris heard her scream. He abandoned his post immediately to help her out, but she was too deep in the woods for him to get their in time. He found her covered in bite marks from head to toe. He rushed over to try and save her. “Katy, sweetheart, what happened?” he asked.

 

“I...I was attacked,” she told him weakly.

 

“What Kindred did this to you?” Kris asked her, absolutely sure it had been a vampire attack.

 

“There wasn't...the Kindred are trying to h...,” she managed to get out before closing her eyes and falling limp to the forest floor.

 

“No!” Kris screamed. He felt for her heartbeat and listened for her breath, but they weren't there. Katy was dead. He growled and faced the trees. “If the bastard that killed my mate is out there, you better watch your back. I will avenge her death!” he promised.

 

He carried Katy's body back to the town, where he stayed only a few days. He made the proper arrangements, and once her funeral was over, he stripped down, shifted into his wolf form, and ran out into the very woods where her life had been taken. He told everyone that he just wanted to grieve for a few weeks by himself, but deep down he wanted exact revenge for his mate before attacking as many Kindred as he could. When they killed him, he could be united with Katy and not have to suffer the pain of her loss.

 

However, laying at the bottom of the ledge about to die, Kris had to come to terms with the fact that he was going to die before killing the vampire that had murdered the one person who meant the most to him in the world. He sighed and lay back to accept his fate.

 

***Adam***

 

Adam wandered the woods aimlessly. Ever since before he had been turned into a vampire, a powerful member of the Kindred race, he was fascinated by the forest. Born vampires could shape-shift into hawks, so they always felt a part of the forest through their latent hawk nature, even when they were in the middle of a developed human metropolis. For the turned vampires who couldn't shift, they always longed to feel like a bigger part of the forest, but they never could. Adam felt this longing more than the other turned Kindred. He had been turned by the alpha himself. Because this stronger blood flowed through his veins, he was the closest he could get to a Vampire Hawk without actually being able to shape-shift. This meant he understood the forest like the turned and the born Kindred could not. He felt the pull through his Kindred instincts and he understood the workings through his human brain. He would have been a forest specialist for the Kindred, if the alpha hadn't assigned him to lead the Kindred army. Christophe, the alpha, believed that he was the best leader because he was strong with the alpha's blood and had the intuition of a human. He would make clear-headed decisions without being controlled by the urge to destroy.

 

Eventually, Adam grew upset with Christophe for keeping him out of the forest. He wanted to be a part of nature, even if for only a little while. “Alpha, I ask for a brief leave. I wish to spend a few weeks in the forest, discovering it's many secrets.”

 

“Why do you insist on focusing on such childish fancies?” Christophe bellowed. “Your place is here by my side, not gallivanting around the forest!”

 

“I understand that, Alpha. Which is why I'm asking for only a short time away. I'll be able to get the 'childish fanicies' out of my mind so that I can better lead the Kindred armies,” Adam reasoned.

 

Christophe thought for a moment before realizing that Adam was right. “Very well, you shall be allowed two weeks in the forest. After that, you will return and never ask for this again. Understood?”

 

“Yes sir!” Adam agreed excitedly. He was finally going to the forest!

 

Before he could leave, however, his good mood was shattered by Christophe's next words. “When you return, I want to see about adding you to the fertility experiments. We could really use a strong Kindred such as yourself.”

 

Adam shuddered. The experiments had been started because the Kindred and the Lycans were unable to have any true borns. The Kindred had to resort to turning humans to grow their numbers. Recently, some Lycans had mated with Kindreds and were experiencing changes that would hopefully solve both race's breeding issues. The mating had awakened an ancient bond between the wolves and the vampire hawks. Both parts of the bonded couple would become more like the other. This made them stronger than normal vampires or werewolves. However, once bonded they needed the blood of their mate to survive. They couldn't be that far from each other.

 

Adam didn't want to join the experiments. He didn't want to be forced to mate with a filthy Lycan. Hatred between the two species ran deep, and Adam hated them most of all. When he was still a human child, both of his parents had been slaughtered in a Lycan attack. He decided that he wouldn't stay in the forest for just the time Christophe had given him. He would stay there indefinitely. They would never force him to do anything.

 

As he followed a creek to it's source point (a tall ledge that led to Lycan territory), his powerful ears picked up on a quiet whimper. Odd, it didn't sound like an animal, but no Kindred ever ventured into the woods and no Lycan would dare enter vampire territory. He pushed through some brush into a clearing to further investigate.

 

***Kris***

 

The end was near. Kris could feel death begin to spread throughout his body. He would be rejoined with Katy, his best friend, soon.

Before the darkness could completely take over his vision, someone burst into the clearing. Kris could tell immediately that the man was a Kindred. 'He must be here to kidnap me,' Kris thought. There had been a recent streak of wolf-nappings that made his fears justified. Utilizing his last burst of strength, Kris transformed into a light brown wolf and attempted to crawl away.

 

He didn't get far before the Kindred stopped hi. The man placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “Wait, I won't harm you.”

 

***Adam***

 

Upon seeing the injured and naked Lycan in the clearing, Adam's instinct to protect took over. He had always had a fascination with healing. So much so, that he could never harm an injured creature. He would defend himself, but he was more of a pacifist (which made his battle strategies more strategy and less attack). He walked toward the Lycan to help out.

 

However, before Adam could reach the man, he changed to his wolf form and tried to limp away. Adam stopped hi with a hand on his shoulder. “Wait, I won't harm you,” he said. “Let me help you out.”

 

The wolf changed back and spit at Adam's feet. “I don't need help from a filthy vamp. Just let me die in peace.”

 

Adam examined the Lycan's wounds. “Nonsense, I'm a healer, not a killer. I can help you live so that you can return to your pack.”

 

The wolf flinched as Adam examined his broken ribs. “There's nothing left for me back there,” he whispered to himself.

 

Adam's Kindred ears could still hear. “Well, then you can stay with me. I don't plan on returning to my people either. I'm Adam, by the way. What's your name?”

 

“I'm Kris,” the Lycan said weakly before collapsing in a faint.

 

Adam launched into healer mode quickly. He listened to Kris's heartbeat and heart that it was falling fast. Kris's breathing was getting shallow as well. Adam didn't want to see the creature die, so he did the one thing he could think of. He fed Kris some of his healing blood.

 

***Kris***

 

Kris awoke to the taste of something pleasant. He swallowed several mouthfuls of the wonderful liquid before opening his eyes to see Adam above, his fangs fully extended and his expression one of pure ecstasy. He knew he shouldn't be drinking the Kindred's filthy blood, but he found he didn't want to stop. He could feel Adam hard above him. At Kris's questioning glance downwards, Adam said, “Feeding evokes pleasure in the one being fed from. It's a bonus to giving your blood to another. I can show you if you'll let me.”

 

Adam sighed and bucked against Kris's legs as Kris sucked out another mouthful of blood. Kris had been taught to never trust a Kindred with his blood, but he couldn't resist the temptation. He released Adam's wrist from his mouth and laid his head back against the ground, baring his neck for Adam to bite into. There was a little pain as fangs pierced his skin, but the feeling quickly turned into the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced.

 

“Holy shit!” he shouted into Adam's shoulder as he buried his head against the other man's skin. He was hard in an instant and bucking up against Adam with no abandon. Adam moved his hand up Kris's bare chest to tweak a nipple. Kris moaned and Adam bit a little harder in appreciation. The hand on his chest quickly moved to envelop his cock, where Adam twisted and pulled.

 

Kris felt a strange sensation in his mouth, like his teeth could no longer fit. He raised his hand to feel two fangs pushing into his bottom lip. Instead of confusion at the new additions, he felt only pleasure as Adam sucked harder and did an amazing twist with his hand that nearly pushed Kris over the edge. Kris saw Adam's silky smooth neck bared in front of him and he knew exactly what to do. He sunk his new fangs in and began to suck the life-giving fluid.

 

Adam bucked in surprise. Kris smiled against his neck and pushed his pants down to expose his large cock. He took Adam's hand and wrapped it around both of them. He stroked them both together along with Adam as they sucked more and more. They were connected in a beautiful circle of pleasure as they sucked blood out of each other while giving their blood at the same time. The feeling was so overwhelming that they ground against each other once, twice, before slipping over the edge at the same time. Kris came harder than he ever had before. It seemed Adam did too, if the noises he was making were anything to go by. “Wow,” Kris breathed as he released Adam's neck. “That was....”

 

“I know,” Adam interrupted. He rolled off of Kris. They lay staring at the sky, contemplating what they had just done.

 

***Adam***

 

When he finally caught his breath, Adam looked over at Kris. It had been a surprise when Kris had bitten into him, as Lycans weren't supposed to have fangs. Kris's fangs were still hanging out of his mouth. Adam touched the tip of one gently. It sliced through his finger and a little drop of blood pooled up. Kris gazed up at Adam in warmth before slowly sucking the bloody digit into his mouth and licking it clean. Adam shivered as Kris released his finger with a small pop. “Where did these come from?” he asked.

 

“I don't know,” Kris replied. He reached up to touch his new teeth. “You were feeding on me, then all of a sudden they were there.”

 

“Oh my God,” Adam exclaimed. “This is what's happening in the experiments!”

 

“The experiments?” Kris asked.

 

Adam lay back down and scowled. “The Kindred are doing fertility experiments. Our doctors match some of us up with Lycans to mate with. It's rumored that the mated pairs are becoming more and more like the other mate's race. Their essentially creating a third race that's a combination of the two. They hope it will increase fertility.”

 

“They're pairing our kinds together?” Kris asked incredulously. “So that's where our men have been going. The Kindred have been kidnapping them!”

 

“Hey now!” Adam protested. “All the Lycans currently in the experiments are there of their own free will. They fell in love with the Kindred they're mated with. The experiments are actually the reason I don't want to return to my people. They're planning on paring me up next.”

 

“But you just said they're paired by themselves.”

 

“They would have me be the first. Christophe is getting impatient. He needs more test subjects and it takes too long to pair them with their consent.”

 

“That's awful. I would hate to be paired with someone I didn't like. That's kinda why I'm out here in the first place.”

 

“Really? What happened?” Adam asked curiously.

 

Kris told him all about losing his mate and best friend. He told the vampire about the Lycan's own fertility experiments where Rafe, the alpha, would match able-bodied males with the females on a mating schedule. “I want to help my pack,” Kris said. “I just don't like mating with the females like they were a piece of meat. Well, that, and the whole 'I prefer men' thing.”

 

“You do?” Adam joked.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kris laughed right along with Adam.

 

“Well,” Adam said when he stopped laughing. “It looks like we don't have to worry about any of that anymore.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I think we just awakened our own symbiotic bond. We're mated now sweetheart.” Adam leaned over to kiss Kris lightly. “That is, if you can stand being mated to a filthy vamp.”

 

Kris blushed. “Yeah, well, I don't think you're a filthy vamp anymore. You're different from them. I don't know why, you just...feel different.”

 

Adam chuckled and hugged Kris close. “You're different too,” he whispered into Kris's hair. “And who knows, maybe someday we'll grow to love each other.”

 

“Yeah,” Kris sighed before snuggling into Adam.

 

***Kris***

 

“I want to return to the Kindred, Kris. They'll know what changes are going to be happening to us. We can talk to the other bonded pairs and see what to expect.” Adam kissed the crown of Kris's head. “Will you come back with me?”

 

Kris thought about everything that had happened to him recently. He had lost his wife and best friend, he had almost died himself, and he was turning into some kind of Lycan-Kindred hybrid. Every sensible cell in his body was yelling at him to run away from whatever was happening to him as fast as possible. But he rarely listened to his sensible side. “I would love to go back with you.” he said happily. “You can introduce me to all your friends!”

 

“Uh-oh, should I be scared?”

 

“You should be very scared!” Kris leaned up and pressed his mouth hard against Adam's. “We can leave tomorrow. Tonight, I want a little more time to get to know you.”

 

“Definitely,” Adam agreed before spreading Kris back on the ground and leaning in to bite into his neck once more.

 

Kris sighed happily and nibbled on Adam's neck playfully. “I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night.”

 

Adam released his neck to smile and say, “I hope you're up to it.”

 

Kris smiled wide and kissed Adam again. “Definitely!”


End file.
